


Legend Of Zelda: Converging Dawn

by Record_by_Book



Category: Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Record_by_Book/pseuds/Record_by_Book
Summary: Can you smell it? Hear it? The rain beating down on stone and grass creating a wonder of scents. Is it not a bit cold? How about a fire? Yes. A fire can make the time go by a little faster.A few minutes pass and a fire is ignited. Luckily you had enough hmm? Eyes watched as the flames danced on the log. Does that not bring back memories? Unwanted ones at that. What a curse those memories. Knowing that they can only be seen in the mind's eye now and forever.





	Legend Of Zelda: Converging Dawn

I am stressing out about the fact that this is my first story. I know it's not going to be good but...

I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of their characters. All original characters and story does belong to me. I do hope that is enough thank you.

Since I am new to writing I will be sporadic with my updates. I am also typing on my phone because I do not have a computer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt at writing a story for LoZ. Any ideas and how I can better it is always welcome. Don't be rude about it though okay?


End file.
